Plot
The over-arching plot is to save the world. This is accomplished through brilliant story-telling by Rodrigo and the round-about movement of the characters through it. Spoilers! Warning from this point forward there will be spoilers! Season 1 Season 1 consists of episodes 1 - 7 and centers on a town called Moonhold. Episodes 1 - 3 are a basic run down of 4th Edition Dungeons and Dragons and the creation of the main character, Orem Rivendorn. Episode 4 adds some story with Orem's graduation from the Cerulean Academy of Magic in the Feywild and the first quest, given by Master Althern. This quest is to seek Master Albrose, who has recently lost contact with the Academy, and report back his status. Episode 5 introduces two characters, Randus Duthane and Halsten Thorqelson (Torq), Randus being a travelling tinker and Torq being a local constable. The three get acquainted in the ruins of Master Albrose's room at the Bull and Frog inn. Torq then jumps out a window, twice, and the three of them start chasing an elf, eventually losing them in the crowd. The following episodes detail encounters revolving around finding the elf and the four-facet key. Episode 7 shows the group climbing a now activated tower to try and shut it down. They also find out that the tower has pulled the moon closer to the Natural Plane, causing the sky to rain fire and ash. Season 2 Act 1 Season 2 starts in the ruins of Moonhold, with the calming down of fire-ash rain and the relief efforts to help the people of Moonhold. Another character, simply called Smith, is also introduced and the party has a encounter with some moon monsters, which Torq calls monkey-lizards, this nickname sticks and these monsters are called monkey-lizards from here on out. The party then joins up with a caravan heading to Diamond Throne, the capitol of this area, Diamond Throne and Sundries. Along the way they visit the Exilarchy of Cogs, a hidden city full of magic robots which decides to help the surface dwellers (squishy carbon based life-forms) with the moon monsters falling from the sky.After getting supplies and new gear, Torq got epic new armour, the party then keeps going towards Diamond Throne. Smith is feeling unwell and has Randus have a look at something on his neck. Soon with some work from Randus and wasting a healing potion, they are able to pull a bone dagger from Smiths neck. In Smiths words, "crap". Act 2 They find elves along they way and talk of the dangers of the Void Gods. The elves give them supplies to help them on their journey to Diamond throne. After fighting and travling for many miles they make there way to Diamond Throne and meet with the leader after much role playing. They find that he is not comitted to helping with forces to battling the Void. Underterred they meet Thony an ex-adventure. Thony seeing much strength in there party and wonder in their eyes decided to aid them in there quest. Lucky for the adventures as Thony has an air ship that he is willing to share with them. They are off again in pursuit of a Tower like the one they had found in Moonhold. On the flight there they are attacked from a Dragon. They are able to defend themselves from it and arrive at the Tower. The air ship has a clocking device that makes it look like a crashed air ship. Rather then rest up after there battles outside the party sets forward into the Tower. In the process the evil DM almost gets a TPK. The players survive though with Randus having lost his arm. At this point the adventures have been visited by The One that Shattered the Sky. Torq, Randus and Orem having a conversation with him and gaining information from him. They all spend spare time reading and training for the fights to come. Torq is given a spinning axe that he uses with wonderful enthusiams. Randus summons Unseen servant to help him with his experiments. Season 3 The party finds themselves in the Astral Plane in the Erathis' city of Sha-Lai, recruited as specialists in the celestial war against Void Gods. They are joined by a new player character, a half-elf warlock named Ket H'Zard. Together, they forge alliances with the Evil gods, and create a device to finally destroy the Void Gods. Season 4 At the behest of Orem's mentor, Master Althern, the party must restore the lords of the Feywild to their original state in order to stabilize Orem's home. They are joined by a new player character, an elf ranger named Trelle. After restoring the Fey Lords, they're surprised by Master Althern's friend, Spud, seizing the raw power of the Feywild for himself. After kicking the party out of the Feywild, Spud seals all entrances between the Feywild and the Material Plane. The party decides to forge cold iron weapons and journey across the continent to an entrance to the Underdark, through which they hope to access the FeyDark and then the Feywild.